particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Republican Unity Coalition of Luthori
Yellow|Seats1 Title = Holy Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.republicanunitycoalition.lu|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election}} The Republican Unity Coalition of Luthori, also known as the National Unity Coalition and the Republican Coalition is the coalition and government formed by the Progress Party after the 3972 general election. Following the rise of republicanism in Luthori and the unrest with the monarchy at the time, more republican political parties rose with the number of royalist parties decreasing vastly. Following the 3972 election, republican parties had 2/3rds of the legislature, enough to create a republic in the form of the United Commonwealth of Luthori. History Throughout the late 3960s, republicanism was on the rise. Discontent with the monarchy was growing due to changing social attitudes and the perceived lack of relevance for a monarchy in the modern era. Most republican political parties were left-wing at the time, although many of the right-wing electorate were republican but couldn't bring themselves to vote for a left-wing party. However in 3970 a right-wing republican party in the form of the Progress Party was created although in the 3971 general election the party came third, mostly due to only recently being formed and the availability of a harder conservative party, the Luthorian Independence Party. The LIP lead a minority government for a year after the election but dissolved due to their incompetence, party in-fighting and much turbulence during the year's term. As such a snap election was called in 3972 and the Progress Party trumped the polls, managing to convince the public that a softer conservative approach was necessary and also capitalized on the growing popularity of republicanism which it helped further spread. Following the election, for the first time in modern Luthori history a supermajority of parties support the abolition of the monarchy and the instatement of an elected head of state. Talks of forming a cabinet and a coalition with all these parties first began with the Progress Party and New Choice before the latter went ahead and proposed a republican coalition including the Luthori People's Union and the Social Democratic League. Despite New Choice, the LPU and SDL all being left-wing whilst the Progress Party being centre-right, the coalition passed successfully, with a centralist coalition with the Liberal Alliance being turned down by the Progress Party and New Choice despite the latter not being needed for a majority. It's thought that the Liberal Alliance proposed the coalition mostly as a bribe to the Progress Party and New Choice to halt plans of abolishing the monarchy, with the largest seen advantage of this alternate coalition being that the Liberal Alliance was more compatible and in line with the policies of the Progress Party than under the republican cabinet. , who became Imperial Chancellor and leads the coalition.]] Following the passing of the republican cabinet, many parties got to work immediately with proposing necessary constitutional reforms required to abolish the monarchy and instate the elected head of state. Debate also began on what to re-name the nation following the installation of an elected head of state with the most prominent suggestion to take wind being the "United Commonwealth of Luthori". A bill to change the nature of the head of state, in effect removing the monarchy and replacing it with an elected head had been proposed immediately along with changes to nobility's rights along with titles of nobility no longer being handed out by the state. The coalition changed the name of head of government from Imperial Chancellor to simply Chancellor. The head of state's title was made from Emperor to President and the legislature was changed from Imperial Diet to House of Commons. Lastly, the national motto and flag were updated with the latter receiving minor updates from the imperial flag. These constitutional changes were met mostly with positive reception from the general public, with many praising the modernization of Luthori whilst mostly keeping the culture of Luthori in tact, in particular with the national flag and motto. However some were more critical of the changes, particularly royalists. Many within royalist movements and the Liberal Alliance branded the constitutional amendments "unnecessary" and was insulting ancient Luthori culture. However most of the criticism were shrugged off by proponents of the Commonwealth. Parties Discussion of an official republican coalition government first arose instantly after the 3972 election between the Progress Party and New Choice. As opposed to forming a regular coalition government with a simple majority, it was decided to include all republican parties into the coalition of which commanded a supermajority needed to pass the constitutional reforms required. Listed is the parties in the coalition. Cabinet Bellow is a table showing the cabinet of the Republican Unity Coalition government. In addition to these cabinet members, the party leaders of New Choice, the LPU and SDL also attend cabinet meetings. Opposition Some in Luthori still support the monarchy as opposed to the republic with the only significantly large monarchist party in the Diet being the Liberal Alliance which has always held strong royalist links and with the aristocracy in general. The National Party of Luthori also supports the monarchy but holds little sway with only ten seats. The Liberal Alliance in particular have been hostile to the republican coalition, famously making an impassioned speech during one of the debates over the bill to replace the monarchy with an elected head of state. Following the creation of the Commonwealth and the vast constitutional changes, many royalists in the country and senior members of the Liberal Alliance were strongly critical of the changes with many branding the changes "unnecessary" and as a senior politician in the Liberal Alliance stated, "an utter affront to what our party and many concerned Luthorians hold dear". Category:Political coalitions in Luthori